Christopher Kriesa
Christopher Kriesa played Claude Markham in season fourteen of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''Ballad of Tennessee Rose'' (????) *''Opera Night (short)'' (????) *''Interpreters'' (????) *''Prescience'' (2019) *''One Type of Love (short)'' (2018) *''Con Man'' (2018) *''House of Deadly Secrets'' (2018) *''Writer's Block'' (2017) *''Emily (short)'' (2017) *''The Manny'' (2016) *''American Zealot'' (2016) *''Buster's Mal Heart'' (2016) *''Ten Thousand Miles (short)'' (2016) *''Massage Room 4 (short)'' (2016) *''Mondo Americana'' (2015) *''Wind Walkers'' (2015) *''Father (short)'' (2015) *''Stray (short)'' (2015) *''Sugar Daddies'' (2014) *''The Dead the Damned and the Darkness'' (2014) *''Agency (short)'' (2014) *''Ode to My Mother (documentary)'' (2014) *''Missing at 17'' (2013) *''The Cheating Pact'' (2013) *''Four Senses'' (2013) *''Channing'' (2013) *''Five Thirteen'' (2013) *''Dose of Reality'' (2013) *''Brodowski & Company'' (2013) *''Greencard Warriors'' (2013) *''The Last Man (short)'' (2012) *''Stalked at 17'' (2012) *''Gabe the Cupid Dog'' (2012) *''Operation Terror'' (2012) *''Betrayed at 17'' (2011) *''(Greetings from) Sunny Becahes'' (2011) *''Goy'' (2011) *''Locked Away'' (2010) *''D.C. Sniper'' (2010) *''Redemption (short)'' (2009) *''Absolute Evil - Final Exit'' (2009) *''Ibid'' (2008) *''Dard Divorce'' (2007) *''Serving Santino'' (2006) *''Chain Reaction'' (2006) *''The Meeting (short)'' (2005) *''Killer Flood: The Day the Dam Broke'' (2003) *''Beyond the Limits'' (2003) *''Point of Origin'' (2002) *''Check-in to Disaster'' (2001) *''Blind Obsession'' (2001) *''Facing the Enemy'' (2001) *''Living in Fear'' (2001) *''The Man Who Wasn't There'' (2001) *''Alone with a Stranger'' (2001) *''Firetrap'' (2001) *''Downward Angel'' (2001) *''The Perfect Wife'' (2001) *''Legion of the Dead'' (2001) *''Danny and Max'' (2000) *''The Perfect Nanny'' (2000) *''Cast Away'' (2000) *''I'll Remember April'' (2000) *''The Stepdaughter'' (2000) *''Hellraiser: Inferno'' (2000) *''The Perfect Tenant'' (2000) *''Nautilus'' (2000) *''Getting Away with Murder: The JonBenet Ramsey Mystery'' (2000) *''Hostile Environment'' (1999) *''Her Married Lover'' (1999) *''Benefactor: Scenes from an Arrangement (short)'' (1999) *''Wanted'' (1998) *''Captured'' (1998) *''The Landlady'' (1998) *''The Night Caller'' (1998) *''Tempting Fate'' (1998) *''Man of Her Dreams'' (1997) *''Flipping'' (1997) *''Cupid'' (1997) *''The Nurse'' (1997) *''Runaway Car'' (1997) *''Bloodsuckers'' (1997) *''Almighty Fred'' (1996) *''My Fellow Americans'' (1996) *''Daddy's Girl'' (1996) *''The Dentist'' (1996) *''Heaven's Prisoners'' (1996) *''The Silencers'' (1996) *''Tiger Heart'' (1996) *''Mr. Wrong'' (1996) *''One Tough Bastard'' (1996) *''Cyber-Tracker 2'' (1995) *''Voodoo'' (1995) *''Serial Killer'' (1995) *''Dillinger and Capone'' (1995) *''Virus'' (1995) *''OP Center'' (1995) *''Tough and Deadly'' (1995) *''The Secretary'' (1995) *''Open Fire'' (1994) *''The Force'' (1994) *''Scanner Cop'' (1994) *''Martial Outlaw'' (1993) *''Distant Cousins'' (1993) *''Bounty Tracker'' (1993) *''Mission of Justice'' (1992) *''Carnal Crimes'' (1991) *''Eve of Destruction'' (1991) *''Street Asylum'' (1990) *''Shocker'' (1989) *''I, Madman'' (1989) *''Double Revenge'' (1988) *''Moving Target'' (1988) *''Summer School'' (1987) *''International Airport'' (1985) *''Protocol'' (1984) *''The Karate Kid'' (1984) *''The Return of Marcus Welby, M.D.'' (1984) *''The Right Stuff'' (1983) *''Bitter Harvest'' (1981) Television *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2017-2018) *''Do You Want to See a Dead Body?'' (2017) *''Lethal Weapon'' (2017) *''Casual'' (2017) *''Fresh Off the Boat'' (2016) *''Keeping It 100 (short)'' (2016) *''Colony'' (2016) *''The Funtastix'' (2014) *''Eric Finley: Comment Counselor'' (2012) *''Criminal Minds'' (2010) *''Boomtown'' (2003) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2002) *''The District'' (2002) *''The West Wing'' (1999-2000) *''The Young and the Restless'' (1998-1999) *''Sunset Beach'' (1998) *''L.A. Heat'' (1997) *''Melrose Place'' (1995) *''New York Daze'' (1995) *''L.A. Law'' (1994) *''Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'' (1993) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1993) *''Cop Rock'' (1990) *''Santa Barbara'' (1990) *''Mancuso, FBI'' (1989) *''Our House'' (1986-1988) *''Dynasty'' (1988) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1987) *''Knots Landing'' (1983-1987) *''Falcon Crest'' (1987) *''The Wizard'' (1987) *''Starman'' (1986) *''Too Close for Comfort'' (1986) *''Airwolf'' (1986) *''Riptide'' (1986) *''Mr. Belvedere'' (1986) *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1985) *''MacGyver'' (1985) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1985) *''T.J. Hooker'' (1985) *''The A-Team'' (1985) *''Dallas'' (1985) *''Matt Houston'' (1985) *''The Video Game'' (1984) *''Remington Steele'' (1983) External Links * Category:Actors